1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a boat lift and, particularly, to an attachment for a boat for raising at least the stern of the boat by engagement with the ground or water bottom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a boat is not in use, and particularly when it is out-of-use for long periods of time, it is desirable that the boat be elevated relative to the water line to reduce the interaction between the boat and water and, perhaps, to prevent damage to the boat due to waves, for example. In other instances, it may be useful or desirable that the boat be raised in preparation for transport or storage. To this end, various raising arrangements have been made for storing a boat above the water. These prior types of arrangements, however, often involve trailers and trailer accessories which are specially designed to provide the desired lifting action or require stationary supporting structures capable of bearing the weight of the boat. Thus, these alternatives are inconvenient and often very expensive.
There is a continuing need for an improved, portable boat lift. Ideally, such a lift should be designed in such a manner that assembly can be made by the average boat owner. The boat lift should be sturdy and, of course, be relatively easy and inexpensive to manufacture to be commercially viable.